1. Field
The invention relates to aliases on a Domain Name System (DNS) server. More specifically, the invention relates to managing expirable alias records in a DNS database.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many businesses, changing the address of an established web resource is a nontrivial task. In particular, a business may wish for requests sent to the old address of the web resource to still function, at least for some amount of time. For example, users may have bookmarked the web resource under the old address. As a second example, the old address may be hard-coded into various applications, and the business may wish these applications to continue functioning until each application can be updated to point to the new address. As such, the business may wish for the web resource to still be available at the old address. However, businesses may not wish to continue paying domain registration fees indefinitely for all their older domain names. Currently, web administrators are required to manually track and manage older addresses and find a way to handle any requests that reference them. As such, managing requests that reference the old address of the web resource can take a substantial amount of time and resources, and can quickly become a burden on businesses.